danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Akamatsu
Kaede's birthday. |chest_size = 90 cm |bmi = 18.6 |blood_type = O |likes = Piano NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Bicycles NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |status = Alive |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Sayaka Kanda }}Kaede Akamatsu (赤松 楓 Akamatsu Kaede) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Since her childhood, Kaede has always played the piano. Before long, she began winning contest after contest, to the point where she had the title of 'Ultimate Pianist '(超高校級の「ピアニスト」''chō kōkō kyū no “Pianisuto”'') bestowed upon her. Appearance Kaede has long light blonde hair with a very slight greenish tint and a prominent ahoge. She wears silver music note hairpins and has purple eyes. She wears her high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. She wears a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and notes pattern, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes. Kaede also seems to carry around a white backpack. Personality Kaede is an optimistic hard worker. As a leader type with a firm character, she herself takes the lead and pulls the other students along. She has a strong will and doesn't hesitate to take action, her notable character trait being her strong sense of belief in herself and others. She can lie during the Class Trials, though she looks uncomfortable doing so and according to Kokichi Oma she does that to strengthen the group's unity. She strives to encourage and befriend the other students and get them out of the school. According to Kaede's voice actress, Sayaka Kanda, Kaede is very protagonist-like and always pulling the others along cheerfully; a typical heroine that is very dependable.Famitsu scan, September 14th, 2016. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Pianist Being the Ultimate Pianist, she is very skilled in playing the piano since young age. She gained the title after winning a contest. Enhanced Hearing Kaede has enhanced hearing, similar to Ibuki Mioda from the Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. History Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kaede has played piano a lot since very young age. Because of it, her friends even called her "piano idiot". She won several contests and thus obtained the title Ultimate Pianist. Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kaede was doing her self-introduction before she fell into a deep sleep and awake at a strange classroom. She encountered Makoto Naegi who claimed that he was a new student at Gifted Inmates Academy and recognized Kaede's name and talent from the new students roster. Kaede then read a note that told her to come to the gym. Kaede encountered the other students along her way to the gym, introduced herself and learn a bit more about the others. Kaede finally reached the gym and was so shocked when she saw Monokuma appeared, thinking that he's a panda. Relationships New Killing School Life Participants Shuichi Saihara Shuichi seems to strongly believe in Kaede, reassuring her and telling her that "if it's her, she can do it". Rantaro Amami Rantaro admires Kaede for her leadership skills. Maki Harukawa After Kaede and Maki introduced themselves as Ultimates, Kaede mentioned that the children could see Maki's true soul and is capable of deep love.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Enemies Monokuma Kaede feels intense resentment for MonokumaFamitsu scan, November 2nd, 2016., who forced the students into the killing game. Quotes *“Ah, that's right... My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you.” *“Because I believe in you all...I need you all to believe in me!” *“Once we get out, we'll all be friends.” Trivia * Kaede's last name, Akamatsu (赤松), is the Japanese name for a kind of tree known as the "Japanese red pine". * Her given name, Kaede (楓), means "maple tree". *Kaede was first revealed as part of the Danganronpa V3 trailer first shown at Tokyo Game Show 2016, along with the avatars of the rest of the game's cast which up until that point were only shown as silhouettes. While all other characters were only revealed by appearance, Kaede's character name, as well as her voice actress were revealed during the trailer, and it is actually presented by herself. **During the trailer, Kaede introduces herself as the game's "protagonist" (主人公 shujinkō), and is shown participating in a class trial. * She is the first protagonist in the primary game that has a skill for a talent, along with being the first female protagonist in the primary line of the Danganronpa series. * Kaede's voice actress, Sayaka Kanda, has already contributed to the'' Danganronpa franchise as a whole both as a singer (as part of the group TRUSTRICK), singing the opening to ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future alongside Maon Kurosaki as well as its ending, and as a stage actress - playing Junko Enoshima (and Mukuro Ikusaba) in the Danganronpa stage plays. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Alive